Survival 3: Ryder Revolution
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Tired of being the jobber, Zack Ryder makes a stand and joins Randy Orton's war against The Regime. But on his quest to get the recoginzation he deserves and to reclaim the United States Champion will a face from past prevent him from doing so? or will he overcome it.
1. The Ryder Revolution Begins

**Welcome to chapter one of Survival: Ryder Revolution, this is the third story in my Survival series. First off I would like to thank RonRon100 for helping pick a good Subtitle for the story. I've been wanting to do a Zack Ryder story for a while now and so here I am... so don't let me keep you any longer enjoy!  
**

***I own nothing except the story.**

September 23, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground 13 Days Away

Zack stood in the ring along side Roman while Randy stood in front of them, "As you all saw last week more members of the Insurgency have stepped forward and revealed themselves, one being the man to my right, Zack Ryder…" Zack stepped forward to stand next to Randy. "Who will team with my second in command Roman Reigns to face The Shield at Battleground in a falls count anywhere match then two others Kane and Kofi Kingston will team to take on Luke Harper and Erick Rowan of the Wyatt Family but Battleground is thirteen days away and tonight is all about tonight."

Before Randy could continue Triple H's music hit and he walked out onto the stage where he was met with boos from the WWE Universe. "How Randy those are some solid matches good thing I came up with them, but I have something to add to announce, tonight Zack Ryder will take on United States Champion Dean Ambrose in a one on one match and if Ryder somehow pulls out the victory he will get a shot at the United States Championship at future date but other than that Randy what are you even doing here? Because if I recall you're not medically cleared to wrestle…"

"You think I give a damn?" Randy snaps cutting his boss off, "I will wrestle whenever I damn well please and no stupid doctor is going to stop me so give me an opponent tonight and I will show you how well I really am" he growls.

Triple H chuckles then says, "You want a match? Okay you got one tonight against the whole Wyatt Family lets see how you feel after facing them in a No DQ match."

(!)

Zack sat in the Insurgency locker room talking to Kofi when Randy stormed into the locker room. Everyone who had been doing something stopped and looked at Randy who suddenly shouted, "WHAT!" causing everyone to jump then go back to what they were doing. Zack talks to Kofi some more before getting up and leaves the room, he goes straight to the gorilla position. Radio hits so he walks out onto the stage where he is met with cheers from the crowd. He does a fist pump into the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Long Island, New York, weighting in at 214 lbs, The Long Island Ice Z…. Zack Ryder" Justin announces as Zack gets into the ring then does another fist pump before taking off his head band and throws it into the crowd. Special Ops hits next and out walks United States Champion Dean Ambrose who is now also one half of the Tag Team Champions along side Seth Rollins who comes with him down to the ring. Before the ref can ring the bell, Roman walks out onto the stage then makes his way down the ramp and gets into Zack's corner.

The bell rings then the two men lock up, Zack switches and gets Ambrose into a side headlock. He pushes Ambrose off into the ropes and when he comes back Zack hits him with a drop kick then gets Ambrose into an arm bar. Zack jerks the hold then releases it, he stands then picks Ambrose up and whips him into the turnbuckle he runs but Ambrose gets his feet up at the last second knocking Zack backwards. Ambrose runs at Zack only for Zack to counter with a flapjack then goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Ambrose gets his shoulder up, Zack runs to the ropes but when he comes back Ambrose connects with a spinning heel kick to his face knocking him down to the mat, Dean goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Zack kicks out, Ambrose picks Zack up by grabbing his hair and whips him into the ropes but when Zack comes back he hits Ambrose with a flying forearm. Zack drops a knee onto Ambrose's chest then goes over and climbs to the top of the turnbuckle. Suddenly Seth Rollins appears next to Zack and pushes him off making him crash onto the mat. Roman comes over and hits Seth with a Spear taking him out, Ambrose recovers and picks Zack up but just as Ambrose is about to hit Zack with his finisher Zack counters and hits Ambrose with the Ruff Ryder then goes for the pin.

1….

2…

3….

"Here is your winner Zack Ryder" Justin announces.

(!)

Zack enters the back and the first thing he does is a fist pump then says, "NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP…. WHOO WHOO WHOO YOU KNOW IT!" he makes his way to the locker room. When he enters he is congratulated by everyone except for Dolph who is angry that someone like Zack was getting a shot at the United States Championship before he was. Zack goes over and grabs his bag, instead of staying to watch Randy's match like everyone else he leave the locker room.

When goes to his rental when suddenly his phone goes off, "Hello?" he says to find that the CEO Vince McMahon had called him. "I'll be right there sir," he said before hanging up the phone. He turns around then makes his way back into the arena, he tries to figure out why Vince would want to see him. Zack already knows Vince isn't too happy that he joined Randy's Insurgency so maybe he's going to punish by stripping him of his title opportunity. He knocks on the door then enters, "You wanted to see me sir?" Zack says to Vince who is sitting behind his desk with a smile on his face.

"AH Zack Ryder…. Yes my dear boy, you see as you know you now have earned the right to face Dean Ambrose for the United States Championship at anytime which is still going to happen for you but something tells me that you would be more successful with a manager" Vince said, Zack raised an eyebrow then said,

"Sir I don't know…. " Vince cut him off and said,

"Its already been decided and now if you just turn around and meet her" Her? Zack slowly turned around then stopped until he was face to face with his appointed manager and when he saw whom it was he said,

"Oh hell no."

**So who do you think it is? who could make Zack say that? there is only one way to find out and that's to hit that review button and tell me who you think it is and once again thanks for reading.**

**Survival Series:**

**1. Survival- Starring Randy Orton and Renee Young**

**2. Survival: Black Widow's Revenge- Starring AJ Lee, Paige and Roman Reigns**

**3. Survival: Ryder Revolution- Starring Zack Ryder **


	2. First Main Event

September 30, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground This Sunday

"What the hell is she doing here?" was the first thing Zack heard when he and his new manager entered the Insurgency Locker Room. He knew who had asked so he told his manager to stay where she was then walked over and sat down across from Kofi. "Don't get me wrong but the last time she was here and around you, she kicked you in your manhood man" he added, Zack nodded his head then looked over at his manager who happened to be the returning Eve Torres. To say that Zack was happy to see her would be an understatement since she was the whole reason he ended up being a jobber in the first place after she screwed Team Teddy over at Wrestlemania 28.

"Tell me about it bro…. But Vince is making me and trust me I'm keeping her away at a safe distance not only from my manhood but my matches as well, she is not going to stop me from reclaiming the United States Championship" Zack said. The sound of a throat being cleared made Zack, Kofi and Eve turn their head and see that it was Randy who wanted their attention.

"I've…. Been thinking a lot lately and yes some would say don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself but you know what? It made me realize some things… like even though all these other superstars have joined my cause against Vince's Regime…. I still don't trust them and that's something I need to do if we're going to win this War." Every member of The Insurgency looks at Randy with confusion on his or her faces. Randy scratches his head then says, "I know none of you really trust me but if we are going to stop The Regime from ruining another superstar and Diva's life." Everyone started whispering to each other then finally Roman spoke up asking the question that everyone had on their mind.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Zack watches as Randy rubs his chin then he says,

"That's the hard part…. I don't know just yet but I need to know if any of you trust me" he watched as everyone thought about what he had said, "I don't need your answer now…. Hell maybe I don't even want to know your answer but tonight I know that I have a six on one handicap match, I know I have no way of winning without your help." Kofi was the next to speak up,

"What do you want us to do?" Zack had become scared when a smile appeared on Randy's face then his leader said,

"I have a plan, tonight some of you will take on a member of the Regime and I would like to announce at this time that for the first time Zack Ryder will be in the main event as he will go one on one against Bray Wyatt."

(!)

Zack paced back and forth, tonight he was going one on one against Bray Wyatt, he's faced the man before and it wasn't pretty. He should be happy that he's main eventing Raw but as soon as Bray's name left Randy's lips Zack knew that he was doomed. A stagehand came over and told Zack that his match was in two minutes, he nodded his head then he along Eve made their way to the gorilla position. Bray was already down at ring with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan at ringside, Radio hit so Zack walked out with Eve right behind him.

"Hey isn't that Eve Torres?" Cole asked

"It is… what the hell is Zack doing with her? Last time they were around each other she kicked him in the nuts" JBL replied

"This can only spell trouble for that young man" King added.

Zack entered the ring, he took off his headband then pink t-shirt, he took his breath and the ref rang the bell. The two men locked up, Bray hits Zack in the face knocking him backwards, and Zack runs at Bray and connects with a forearm to the face knocking him backwards. Zack hits Bray with another forearm but when he goes for a third one but Bray blocks it then hits Zack with a head butt knocking him to the mat. Bray picks Zack up and whips him into the turnbuckle then runs at him only for Zack to get his feet up. Bray runs at him again but Zack gets his elbow up knocking Bray to the mat, Zack climbs the turnbuckle then leaps off connecting with missile drop kick.

Zack crawls over and covers Bray, before the ref can get on the mat to start the count Erick gets on the apron so Zack gets up and hits him in the side of the face with a forearm. Zack turns around only to get hit with a clothesline by Bray who picks him up again then whips him into the turnbuckle hard back first. The ref goes over checks on him but Bray didn't care as he ran over and did a body splash knocking the ref out cold and then Luke and Erick get into the ring. Erick and Luke pick Zack up begin to beat him down then throw him to Bray who catches him. Bray has a sadistic smile on his face, he kisses Zack on the forehead then hits him with Sister Abigail.

Bray out of the ring straight at Eve, he points to her telling Erick and Luke to go and get her. Zack rolls out of the ring and that's when everything went dark for him.

(!)

Zack awoke to find himself in the trainer's room, he grabs his pounding head as he sits up. The only people in the room besides himself are Eve and Kofi who is standing on the opposite side of him. "What the hell happened?" he asked, Kofi was the first one to speak up.

"Bray sent Luke and Erick after Eve but before they could do anything Randy came running down and beat the holy hell out of Bray… I mean he even putted him in the skull which means Kane and I won't have to worry about him interfering in our match on Sunday" Zack nodded his head then goes to say something only for the door to the trainer's room to be kicked opened, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose come rushing in and attack both men. Ambrose grabs Kofi and whips him into the wall while Seth pushes the cot that Zack was on over then gets on top of him and starts pounding away.

Ambrose comes over and crouches down, "That's just a taste of what to expect this Sunday Ryder…." Ambrose nods to Seth grabs Eve then he looks back to Zack and said,

"And if you want your precious manager and title shot then you have to make sure you get the pin fall this Sunday."

**Thanks fore reading everyone and I'm happy to be back after such a long break see ya next time for Battleground.**


End file.
